


Calling

by sand1941



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Destiny, Gen, savior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sand1941/pseuds/sand1941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You called for me and I came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling

I could hear you.

Invading my dreams.

Don't deny it. You wanted me to save you, echoing until my head ached as though it would split.

Why me? You claim you weren't calling me; if you couldn't fess up why did I ever take you with me?  
I thought maybe you would add some meaning to this existence. You touched me in a way I'd believed I'd closed off ages ago. Your golden eyes pleading with me to save you from your shackles.

If only I'd known back then what I was getting myself into.

"I should have left you in that damn cave." I muttered, turning on heel and striding out of the restaurant.

Lighting up I hollered for our group, I could hear Hakkai ushering you and Goyjo back out of the dining facility.  
And your irritating voice complaining that you were still starving.

It brought a smile to my lips. No, I wouldn't have this trip any other way.  
But you're still not my friend.


End file.
